The Crystal Coconut
by MushroomWings
Summary: Someone attempts to steal the Coconut, and all evidence points to it not being the Kremlings.
1. Prologue: A History

Disclaimer: I don't own Donkey Kong Country. I have decided there will be two chapters to this part.

XxXxXxXxX

 **Konoro knew peace for eons after the Crystal Coconut was created. The descendants of the Mage who had taken lead of the newly-dubbed island created what would later be known as the Kings of Kongo Bongo, the later being the region's new name. The Kings followed their ancestor's footsteps in ruling justly and peacefully, and were rather humble rulers in their own rights, allowing the peace to flow freely for all.**

 **The Mage of Konoro had had a companion to help in establishing the laws and regularity of the new land. This companion, known only as the Banana Bird Queen, was immortal and made a promise to the Mage in his last days that she would continue to guide and advise the Kings till the end of the world's life. When the Coconut was stolen from its sanctuary deep in the forest, it was she who prevented the island falling into the sea when its power source was stolen.**

 **After some centuries, the Coconut returned to its sanctuary, albeit at the cost of the King of the time's life. But, the Banana Bird Queen was safe from the fatigue of keeping the isle raised, and thus the island was saved too. The interesting thing is, the Crystal Coconut was sealed into the idol statue of the one who had sacrificed themself to have created it in the first place, Inka-Dinka-Doo. As a result, the Coconut's contact with the mystical idol allowed Inka's spirit to wander freely out of its case.**

 **On one occasion he was out, he met the Banana Bird Queen.**

 **She was surprised to find him out of the artifact, and asked what he was doing. Unfortunately, Inka's spirit's freedom came at the cost of his memory before becoming the Jewel, thus preventing him from knowing who she was. However, the Queen had other things on her mind.**

 **She explained that she had had a terrible premonition and she believe his soul was in danger. Some time in the future, not yet though, a dark evil would collect the Soul Jems and use their power to bring about the end of peace they had lost so much to protect.**

 **Inka was horrified. The power of his fear caused many traps to spring forth and protect the temple that was now and forever would be his home. These traps prevented the sanctuary from being looted by scavengers who would dare desicrate such sacred ground. In time, he allowed the ones with auras that felt somehow familiar to him to enter and became another person of guidance and advice to the Island's Kings.**

 **The Banana Bird Queen, meanwhile, continued her promise made to the Mage. As the years went by, and her premonition haunted its way back into her memory again, however, she searched frantically, to see if there was anyone who was capable of stopping the evil that dare threatened the world.**

 **And, eventually, she found them.**


	2. Prologue: A Warning

Disclaimer: I own nothing DKC.

NOTES: One thing I've neglected to tell you all, that would probbaly turn you away immediately, is that this story takes place in a human AU, but takes lore from both the games and the TV show. This chapter is very short, mostly because I had a lot of trouble translating the plot for it into words, but the next chapter is where hopefully the chapters will stay longer.

XxXxXxXxX

Prologue 2: A Warning

XxXxXxXxX

As an adult, DK very rarely dreamt, and even when he did, he couldn't remember it very well after waking up.

Tonight, however, was different. Tonight he dreamt, and in the dream a woman stood before him, everything about her a different shade of white with exception of her irises.

"Donkey, it's happening again," she whispered, fear in her eyes. "You've got to try to stop it."

"Huh?" he inquired. "What's coming? How am I supposed to prepare for it?"

"I know you've been told of the war from millenia ago," the mysterious woman said. "Long ago, the islands were one continent. A war nearly brought them to the brink of destruction, but four Mages split them into four islands, each taking one for their own. Artifacts were made to help keep three of the islands aloft after breaking from the land that prevented them from sinking."

"But how am I supposed to be prepared?"

"The artifacts will help. Each one is not only imbued with a sacrifice, but also with the magic of the Mages. You already have the Coconut, you just the other two." The entity looked down in despair. "To Aqua Reef, for there lies the Sapphire Tear. Then, to Credd Rock, resting place of the Ruby Sun. You must hurry!"

It was then DK woke up. Slightly disturbed, he began to write the information he had been given, hoping Cranky Kong or maybe Blunder Bear could help him decipher it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 1: In the Dead of Night

Chapter 1: Warn

XxXxXxXxX

Admittedly, Cranky still had his old reflexes from when he was in DK's situation. As such, he was an incredibly light sleeper, and immediate jumping up at the quiet thumping proved that. With the speed of someone half his age, he was out of the bed and slowly creeping down the hallway before you could blink. He didn't bother turning on any lights on his way. Better he catch an unaware bugalar than startle a poor animal that was just playing around outside.

Slowly, he treked through the cabin, pausing only once to remember his wife still in their bedroom. Cranky only turned back to see if she was there, and finding her sound asleep denied the possibility of her causing the noise. When he came upon the main room, however, he almost made his presence known at what he saw.

Four dark figures, visible even in the pitch-black of night, were surrounding the globe that contained the Crystal Coconut. They were muttering low amongst themselves, Cranky strained to hear them, but the reason why was obvious. It couldn't be the Kremlings, they at least knew how it opened, and their voices ruled out the pirates. Quietly, he tip-toed to the book shelf, grabbing the heaviest book he could find, and proceeded to whack on of the invaders upside the head.

The reminaing three conscious figures were on high-alert now, and even put up a decent fight. In the confusion, one even managed to sneak up behind him and knock his to his back, which ultimately caused him to lose the few precious seconds it would have taken to avoid the same figure, or possibly even a different one, pinning him down and wrapping their hands around his throat.

He had been choking for at least a minute before the figure's grip loosened and all three looked up.

"Darling what's with all the noise?" he heard his wife ask. "Did K. Rool or the pirates or whoever Polly Roger is working for finally-"

Oh, perfect timing. They were distracted long enough that Cranky had managed to gather enough strength back to knee to his attacker's gut, allowing him to get back up, but before he could do anything else, the two who remained standing grabbed the ones who were out of comission and were fleeing. Cranky waited to make sure they were long gone before knocking softly three times to open the globe.

"Oh... good," he coughed, petting the mystical object. "You're fine. Sorry to disturb you."

He made sure the globe was nice and closed before turning around, realizing that somewhere in the ending chaos, Wrinkly had disappeared. He shook his head, turning on the light in the main room as he left to look for her.

One perk to having known your spouse almost both your lives was knowing where they preferred to hide. Wrinkly's choice had always been, as cliche as it sounds, closets, specifically theirs. She was acting particularly odd, seeing as whenever something like this occurred the few times it did, she would usually be almost as quick to jump on them and take out the bad guys.

Something was wrong this time.


	4. Interlude: An Author's Note

INTERLUDE: Author's Note

XxXxXxXxX

Hi. So... due to technical difficulties, I haven't been updating this story as often as I would like. I had wanted to churn chapters out at a rate of at least two per week, because we all know how ridiculous my uploading schedule is, so I had hope that I could finish this entire series in a timely manner. My computer, however, seems to have had other ideas. I cannot say at the time what exactly is wrong with it, seeing as it could be any number of things. The light indicating it's powered up will come on and it will sound like it's running, but the screen won't appear, no matter how long I wait or press the brightness button up.

Currently, I am typing this on my grandfather's computer. I'll try as hard as I can to retype everything on here until mine gets fixed, but this sector only has at best three chapters left, and almost all the chapters for the next sector are on mine.

Although... maybe this is a good thing. I can give the first chapter of the next story some actual length. I just took so long with that island's prolouge... ;A;


	5. Chapter 2: A Problem

NOTE: A big thanks to Maggi Magiku-Dixie Kong for answering a question based around the Coconut's in-game wish lore so I can make this chapter have at least a little sense.

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2: The Plan

XxXxXxXxX

"I-I thought you were kidding!" Diddy exclaimed once everyone was gathered and had been explained the circumstance.

"Diddy, if I wasn't serious about this, why would I have dragged everyone out of bed?" Cranky scowled. "I mean, I'm just as surprised as you all are. I honestly thought it was those no-good villains finally getting smart for once, but whatever they were, it's more like they were something out of stories that parents tell their kids to keep them in line."

"The Lombado," Wrinkly added in. Everyone looked at her incredulously. "One of them had attacked Cranky when he went to check on a noise, and I had locked eyes with them when I came to see what was going on for myself. As far as I know, the Lombado were the only ones who ever had orange or red eyes."

"Now that you mention it," Dixie said, "I do sort of remember something like that being taught in history class. The Lombado used to be the race that ruled over the islands when they were just regions, but the Mages splitting them resulted in their fall."

Cranky was already at the book shelf, picking a book from the many that lay in wait to be useful in some way. He silently plucked one down, a thick manuscript that had been dictated by Kongo Bongo's mage not long before their death. "Maybe they're trying to use the Crystal Coconut to resurrect their tribe," Diddy added.

" _'Of what was left of the Lombado, very few stayed true to their clan once the regions were split'_ ," Cranky read aloud. " _'The clan was mostly eradicated, losing nearly ninety-five percent of their people. Maybe two handfuls altogether split themselves amongst the new islands, claiming to want peace once more, while we sealed away what little remained of the corrupt'_ ."

"So, Diddy was right," Lanky said.

"But why would they need the Coconut to do it?" Dixie asked.

"The Coconut has wish-granting properties," Cranky reminded. "While you must be careful with wording your wish when wishing, there are really no limits to what you can wish for. Wishing back an entire race after its near extinction is totally plausible in that scenario."

"So as long as we take even more precautions, they won't be able to get it," Diddy added.

"Ummm... Not necessarily," DK said.

XIV

DK had finished explaining his dream. The other Kongs looked at him in shock.

"Y-yo, Cranky, dude," Funky said, terror evident in his face. "Those other stones people talk of-they can't grant wishes too, can they?"

"Yes, but only to a lesser extent," Cranky responded. "Their limits are much more restricted. However, the two of them wished on at the same time would prove almost as powerful as the Coconut."


	6. Chapter 3: Memento

CHAPTER 3: Memento

XxXxXxXxX

The plan was to go to the other islands, to warn the other leaders of islands and holders of the stones of what loomed on the horizon. War was imminent, and if they failed, it was very likely they were all doomed.

In such circumstances, one must be prepared.

That was the exact thought Cranky had in mind when he made DK stay behind after finalizing plans mere hours before they-he, Diddy, and Dixie-were to set out for the nearest island. The more prepared his son was, the better the outcome might be. The older man might not to be able to completely control what happens, but he could damn sure throw his two cents in.

"There was something I wanted to give you," Cranky began. Swiftly, he pulled a chain from around his neck. Attatched was a small locket, tarnished with age. "I'm not sure if we ever told you, but your mother is from the island you'll be visiting first. She gave this to me when she moved here permanently, supposedly for safe-keeping." DK took it, gently turning it in his hands. "I'm not entirely sure why, but I get the distinct feeling you'll find it coming in handy while you're there."

"But what would she think if she found out you gave it to me?" DK asked. "Something like this being given for safe-keeping must make it more important than some old trinket."

"I think she'd be all right with it." A knowing smile crossed the island leader's face. "In fact, she was when I asked what she thought of me giving it to you. Not only for those reasons am I passing it on to you," Cranky suddenly traced a small symbol on DK's forehead, "but when those Lombardi or whatever managed to get the jump on me when they broke in, I'd never felt something with their strength before."

There was a silence. The story of the previous night returned to DK.

"That's right," the tie-wearing male recalled as Cranky placed a hand over the still-present red marks on his throat. "One of them choked you."

"It was more of a strangle than a choke. There was intent to kill."

XIX

Four cloaked figures stood around a mist cloud, peering at a projectal image of a ship surrounded by several people. Mere spectators, nothing more, to the events of what was to come. One of the figures, adorned in a royal blue cloak, turned to a figure in a greyish-white cloak.

"Do you think they will be able to do it?" they asked in a feminine, authoratative voice.

"I believe our faith is set in the right people," the second figure responded, their voice deep and commanding.

"And if you are wrong, Decius?" a third figure, cloaked in deep red, inquired. "We cannot afford a mistake."

"Kierin, do have a bit more belief," the last figure, their cloak a swirl of different greens, said.


End file.
